PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The American Society of Hematology has highlighted the need for the training of physicians and scientists, basic and clinical research, in hematology. The training program in hematology at the University of Minnesota addresses this concern by providing: 1) inter- and multi-disciplinary research training in five major realms of hematology; 2 senior and junior faculty members of both genders as mentors; 3) a fusion of research and clinical training for physician and PhD trainees; 4) an outstanding resource-filled environment; and 5) the skills for trainees to both survive and thrive in academic medicine. The overarching objective of the training program is to train physicians and scientists for careers in academic medicine and hematology related research. Our program philosophy is to achieve this by carefully balancing sufficient structure to ensure rigor of the trainee experience and programmatic flexibility to accommodate the different needs of trainees. It is our intention to provide trainees with the basic skills that are adaptable to new paradigms of disease, capable of embracing of new technologies, and committed to the highest ethical standards. This post-doctoral training program will allow six trainees at least two years of research experience. This hematology training program, in the tradition of the last 35 years, is confident that future leader of hematology research will matriculate through the University of Minnesota program.